The Flower
by xgeexbabyx
Summary: Luna gives Draco an ugly flower for a gift, but when he ignores it, Blaise takes it instead. It then shows him something he would have never had expected.


Blaise was walking along side his best mate, Draco, taking their usual daily stroll around the school hallways. Not having much to do, and neither needing to study, they went around looking for trouble.

Draco was walking in a 'you wanna mess?' gait and was giving passerby's the eye whilst Blaise had his hands in his pockets, wondering when he was going to finally pick his target. Normally, they would pick on a Hufflepuff or some first year who looked like an easy target. Draco would then do all of the talking and bullying whilst Blaise and the two servants, a.k.a Crabbe and Goyle, made sure no teachers, other prefects, or the Golden trio were nearby.

The Golden trio would cause the most trouble, the Golden two actually. Potter, who loved playing the hero, would always come to the targets rescue and end up causing all sorts of mayhem with the help of his stupid pet Weasel who normally had his spells backfire on him, so Weasley the sidekick never really helped. The fight always ended with the seven of them, including the poor victim, in a week's detention but none ever went. The mudblood was never around to enjoy the fight as she spent all of her free time in the library.

"Well, well, well, Blaise Zabini?" Draco suddenly said with a sneer.

He had slowed his pace of walking so that he was walking along side Blaise.

Looking at him, Blaise saw that his eyes were fixed on a girl who looked drenched to the toe and was dripping water on the floor as she walked. She was quite an eye catcher actually, in the bad sense. She was wearing electric blue shorts, bright purple tights, baggy hot pink top, yellow socks, and red trainers that gave out bright sparks as she walked. On her ears, radishes resided, Blaise supposed that they were earrings. She appeared to be holding something in her hands but he couldn't see what it was.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked Draco.

"Look at Miss Lovegood." he said with a smirk on his face. "We have found our target for the day."

"But she's off limits!" Crabbe blurted out with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"She's part of Potter's friendship group." Crabbe mumbled.

"Well that's the whole point Goyle!" Draco said, suddenly fuming.

"He's Crabbe, I'm Goyle," Goyle muttered.

Blaise shook his head and motioned to Goyle to just ignore Draco. Crabbe appeared to be still confused with what Draco had told him.

"Draco! She's not coming our way anymore!" Goyle suddenly said.

"She's going back the other way!" Crabbe joined.

"Probably heading back to the lake or something," Draco muttered. "Let's follow her."

The four of them started following her, keeping their distance so that she wouldn't exactly notice.

Blaise watched her as she skipped ahead, her wet hair firing droplets of water everywhere as it did so. With the bright sparks her shoes were making, it was quite a sight.

Luna Lovegood was a very odd girl. She believed in the impossible and all sorts of crazy creatures that couldn't possibly exist. Wrackspurts and Knargles or whatever they were called were what she lived for day to day, and she went around giving everybody the Quibbler, expecting them to read it. The Quibbler was usually filled with all sorts of garbage, but he would read it at times to help him with an extended essay for History of Magic.

She had the palest of blue eyes he had ever seen and had skin that was almost as white as snow. Blaise thought that anyone could probably see her in the dark as her skin was slightly luminous if that was even possible. He guessed that that was how she had probably gotten her name, the moon was luminous too. Her voice had a mellifluous psychedelic feel to it that made you feel slightly dazed as you listen to her speak.

Blaise blinked as sunlight suddenly hit his eyes, they were approaching the Black Lake.

"Ah, that's good, there ain't an audience here to run off to Potter," Draco muttered.

"One, two, three people only!" Goyle said with a smile on his face. He appeared to be happy with his ability to count.

By the time Luna Lovegood had stopped walking, they were at the other side of the lake where a lot of trees hid them from the view of the side of the lake closest to school. This was the perfect location to bully anyone.

"Hello, Draco, Blaise, Vincent and Goyle." She suddenly said, as if knowing of their presence. She turned around. "Have you guys come to watch the frogs howl at the sun?"

Draco laughed to which the two servants followed to immediately.

"Har, har, har," he said when he stopped. "Frogs howling at the sun? Since when do frogs howl you stupid mudblood."

"That's not very nice," she said to him, though looking into Blaise's eyes which he didn't seem to be able to break contact to. "And I'm not a muggleborn Draco. Daddy's a pureblood and so was mum."

"What's that you wearing then? Mudblood clothes." he sneered. "Got them from mudblood Granger?"

"No, I got them from Diagon Alley." she said.

She suddenly walked up to them, much to their surprise. "I've got something for you Draco," she said, with a sudden dreamy look on her face. She reached for his hand and placed what she had been holding in hers, into his whilst having her eyes kept on Blaise. "I was sent this half an hour ago. They are very rare. It's a present from me to you, from the heart."

She let go of his hand and broke her eye contact with Blaise.

"I've got to go now. Bye!"

She then skipped off, leaving Draco looking confused.

Blaise watched her as the distance between them became greater and greater. He wondered what she could have possibly given Draco.

"What did she give you?" Crabbe asked.

Draco held a sneer on his face and he looked disgusted. "It's all slimy and gross!" he whined, dropping whatever was in his hand onto the ground.

Blaise looked at it and found it to be a flower, a very ugly one at that. You could describe it to be akin to an ugly toad, it was absolutely hideous. He suddenly found it funny that she had given Draco such a present, there mut be a reason behind it.

"That stupid Lovegood," Draco grumbled, kicking the flower for a bit. "We didn't even get to tease her much. Come on, let's go find some other people to bully."

He started to leave, Crabbe and Goyle following immediately, but Blaise stayed where he was.

"Coming Blaise?" Draco asked as he walked backwards. "Or are you just going to stand there?"

"I'm going to watch the frogs howl at the sun." He joked with a grin on his face. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I need to find some plants for Potions."

Draco nodded then ran off, leaving all alone.

He turned around to look at the ugly flower that lay on the floor. Draco's kicking hadn't done much damage to it, in fact it looked better than before much to his surprise. He picked it up and decided to keep it. He had an empty jar in his room anyway.

_One week later_

Blaise had just gotten back from dinner, and decided that it was time to water his flower. He looked at it to find that it looked far from hideous, it appeared to look much better than before much to his surprise.

He looked at it curiously, wondering if it was in fact the same flower. Suddenly, not bothering much about it, he decided to go for a shower. His hygiene was much more important.

_Two weeks later_

Blaise was eating breakfast at the hall with Draco. He looked in front of him and dirty blonde hair caught his eyes.

Luna Lovegood was sitting at the Gryffindor table, all the way on the other side of the hall. Weasleby and Longass were sat on either side of her and she fortunately didn't seem to notice that he was watching her.

"Blaise, what's got your attention? You look like your in dream land or something." Pansy asked as she tried to spoon feed Draco.

"Nothing, just dreaming," he muttered.

Once he finished eating, he muttered something about needing to get his potions book. He stood up and made his way out of the hall with Draco which just happened to be the same time Luna Lovegood was. By the time they had walked out of the entrance doors, they were walking side by side.

"How's the flower doing Draco?" Lovegood asked.

"Huh? Who are you to speak to me?" he sneered.

She looked at him curiously before looking at Blaise in the eyes. "It should be almost time..." she muttered as she looked at him. "You should bring it out by the lake at midnight today. When it's exactly 12, it's going to be amazing..."

Blaise wondered if she saw a blush on her cheeks but he couldn't be sure. It was quite a hot day today so it could be due to how hot she felt.

"Bye!" she suddenly said.

She skipped off and disappeared around a corner. The Golden trio suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Did you two do anything to her?" Weasleby asked furiously.

Blaise noticed that he was holding Granger's hand which confused him. The look on Weasleby's face was evident that he liked Lovegood...

"Ah, you two sharing the mudblood now?" Draco asked him with a smirk on his face. "Always knew one wasn't enough for you Granger. Potter too small for you?"

Hermione Granger glared at him. Unfortunately for Draco, she just so happened to have a wand in her hand. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she said, still glaring. "Would you like to repeat what you said?"

"Are you challenging me to a duel?" he asked, taking his wand out. "I sure could handle three on one, but I'm not sure that baby Potty could handle that."

Blaise looked on ahead as the four of them exchanged comments. He saw that the head of Gryffindor was just by the corner where Lovegood had disappeared around. If a duel started now, being Gryffindor and prejudice over other houses, they weren't going to make it out alive.

"Draco," Blaise said quietly. "That's enough, their head of house is just there."

"Backing from the fight now?" Harry asked.

"Your grandmother is just over there, wouldn't risk it, imagine having to listen to your grandmother speak." Draco sneered. "Another time."

The two of them then walked off before the Golden trio could say say anything. Blaise heard something about "Luna hurting' as they disappeared around a corner.

A couple of minutes later, Blaise was in his room and he looked at the flower to found that it had changed even more from the last time it had, it didn't even look like a flower anymore. Instead, what had once been a flower was covered by something silk like which looked like a cocoon around it, he wondered if the flower was like a caterpillar.

He then remembered something Luna had said about going to the Black Lake at midnight with the flower. He decided to go, even if it meant a month's detention if caught.

_Close to midnight_

He had managed to get out of school via underground passage and had found himself in the other side of the Black Lake when he came out of the tunnels exit, it was the exact same place where he had picked the flower up from.

The moon was giving out a luminous glow and it shimmered on the lake's surface. He suddenly saw that Luna was standing near the lake's waters.

"Blaise," she said to him when their eyes met. "I knew you would come."

"But you gave the flower to Draco?" he said.

"I knew you would take it any other way," she said. "If I'd given the flower straight off to you, Draco would have stolen it from you. You know how he's like. Everything has to belong to him."

"Why do you call us by our first name's?" he asked her. "We are no where close to friendship."

"It's rather rude calling people by their surnames, that's what I think." she said. She then pointed at the water. "You should drop the flower in their now, it's almost time."

He did as she told him to and dropped the cocoon like figure of a flower into the shallow water. It floated and slowly ebbed away from them.

"Do you know what this flower is?" she asked him.

He shook his head.

"It's a very curious thing. It's very much like a cross breed of a red tulip and a carnation white, but it's not. They don't have a name for this yet, the MOM all over the world and it's herbologists are arguing about it all over the world."

"You said a special thing's going to happen. What is it?"

"You do know that this flower is rare? My daddy got it for me" she said.

He nodded, wondering why she'd ignore his question.

"This flower is going to transform into something else at twelve, it only happens when it's touching water."

"Just transform?"

"Yes. But then, it vanishes."

He looked at her curiously, wondering why she would bother to stay awake just to watch it transform. He then felt angry at himself for even coming out all the way here at such a time. But manners was always ahead of what one's wishes were so he decided to be polite.

He watched as a sudden glow was given out from the flower, it hit his eyes and he yelped in surprise. He had to squint his eyes a bit to be able to see what was happening to the flower clearly. It was still glowing.

He turned around to look at Luna who appeared to be dancing as if it were some sort of ritual. He laughed.

"Why are you dancing at a time like this?"

"Because I'm happy. Join me."

She grabbed his hands and before he knew it, he was dancing along with her, doing all sorts of crazy moves. Never would he have thought that he'd do such a thing, but Luna made it possible.

"What's supposed to happen after it stops glowing?" he asked, still squinting.

He suddenly realised how beautiful Luna looked. The glow the flower was giving off was radiating onto her skin and her pale blue eyes were looking into his green one's with such curiosity he couldn't help but look back into hers.

His hands slithered across her arm as they were dancing and they were jumping by each other much more closely than they had been when they had first started dancing.

"You'll find out... You'll find out what this flower is supposed to show."

He had brought her into a hug and could feel her body rub against his, they had suddenly stopped dancing and he could feel the heat from her body radiate onto his and vice versa. He could feel her chest rise up and down as she breathed for air, the dance had been quite a work out.

The glowing from the flower was getting weaker and Blaise watched the glow of the flower dance about in Luna's eyes. His hand had founds its way to her cheek and he was caressing it. Before he knew it, he had leaned in towards her and kissed her.

As the cliche went, it felt like a million fireflies had lit up the world and he could feel fireworks explode inside of him. He had kissed loads of other girls in the past, but this was hell different. He brought her more closer to him and he hugged her tightly and he quickly deepened the kiss by entering her mouth with his tongue.

Instead of battling for dominance, their tongues found themselves dancing with each other in a smooth way that it seemed just too perfectly impossible.

The glowing of the flower had stopped but it didn't matter for Blaise anymore. He could feel a glow inside his chest, one filled with happiness and... love.

Once they stopped kissing and had let go of each other, he looked at her, wondering if she was the same girl he had known since she had first come to Hogwarts.

"Blaise," she said.

"Yes?" he said.

"The flower is special." she said. "It's special because it leads you to your love and shows you love. Draco had ignored the flower because he wasn't the one for me. You didn't ignore it did you? I hadn't given you the flower but you took it anyway. It's part of what the flower can do. Are you going to worry about what people think about... us? Or do you want to keep it a secret."

He smiled at her. "In a world with me Luna, there's nothing to worry about. Even if the world is against us, I'll always have you right?"

She smiled back. "Strange. Just moments ago we weren't so close. It's like a moment ago you didn't care and now you're telling me you'd die for me."

"But that's the whole point of the flower isn't it?" he said, noticing that the flower had completely vanished.

He then reached for her hand and they began to walk back to Hogwarts.

"Oh, Luna, I forgot to tell you something." he said as they walked.

"Yes?" she said in the dreamy mellifluous voice she had.

"I love you."

**A/N**

**I hope you liked this. Once chapter fic. First Blaise and Luna fic. Flames and reviews accepted.**


End file.
